


Good Karkat, Best Friend

by kimoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimoi/pseuds/kimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karkat and gamzee's 'relationship' is mainly founded on a thin network of fear and bittersweet obligation. that doesn't necessarily mean that karkat /really/ wants to do something like THAT with him... does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Karkat, Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> i had written an entirely OC short story a while ago, and whenever i think of how i ship gamz<3kk, it's always loosely based on fear and obligation. this is after the incident in which gamzee kills equius and nepeta. karkat, as his moirail, takes the pale quadrant duties very seriously. but he's also quite terrified of gamzee still. karkat sticks by gamzee's side and their relationship fluctuates between pale and redrom - kk seeming not to mind it even when gamzee gets a little... dominant. he can't mind it - he's paranoid gamzee will kill him otherwise. if this fanfic sounds very stiff and awkwardly written, it's because it wasn't originally MEANT to be gamkar. i hope you enjoy it anyway. the original fiction can be found on the deviantart account 'dictator' under the title 'the complaint unto pity'. it was written by me, so no need to flip the fuck out or anything like that.
> 
> i may write a second chapter to this, who knows!
> 
> /dies of embarrassment while she's at it

Karkat crept quietly around the corner of the wall, peering anxiously into the kitchen. _Good._ Gamzee was nowhere to be seen. Not that their 'relationship' had been through any unnecessary stress lately or anything - quite the contrary. Karkat had just noticed, this morning, that the other troll had been having a bit… of a frustrating day. Looking on one-sidedly to a few Trollian conversations with a few of their mutual troll buddies had let the Cancer deduce that the mood of the hive was definitely set to 'tense'. Best to avoid the Capricorn in this state, he decided, lest something unpleasant happen.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief he turned to walk back to the small table in the middle of the living room to fetch his latest copy of 'Romcom Monthly', he nearly jumped out of his skin. Silently, like a purrbeast, Gamzee had crept around the other side of the wall and was now facing him. Within an instant, he had Karkat's wrists pinned to the wall on either side of his head, feeling the gentle twitch of the smaller troll's hands. He'd startled him.  
  
"Gamzee," the Cancer breathed, mentioned troll forming a gentle smirk towards the quiet fear behind his words. "I… uh…"  
  
"You're in a motherfuckin' hurry," Gamzee commented in a soft, questioning voice, though he did little to hide what tone the smirk brought out. Fingertips traced along the palms of Karkat's hands, still keeping the wrists firmly in place. He couldn't help but enjoy the faint tremble he felt at this innocent touch, eyes narrowing thoughtfully as his moirail struggled for an answer.  
  
"N-no, I…" Realizing that, with Gamzee in this state, no answer would satisfy him, he merely shook his head. Useless arguing or even trying to explain just why he was avoiding him… Even mentioning so was a poor idea. He took a deep breath, readying to say something else when - slam. Gamzee's knee hit the wall in between Karkat's legs. Jumping, startled, the Cancer began to speak as if he were stunned. "G-Gamzee, you a-almost hit…"  
  
"Oh?" he replied languidly, tilting his head to look just where his knee had landed. In a meticulous fashion Gamzee began inching his knee upwards, catching the troll off guard yet again. A gentle rub against the fold of Karkat's pants ensued, then continued more earnestly. He could feel the cringe through the wrists he held, smirking again as Karkat began lifting himself off the knee, slowly moving to stand on his tiptoes as Gamzee pursued. Karkat… was running out of toe to tip very quickly, he found out. "Oh, come on," the Capricorn purred in a darkened tone, letting his index fingers draw slow circles on Karkat's palms. Very… distracting. "What's the matter, brother? _Are you afraid of me?"_ \- Had the smaller troll the presence of mind, currently, he would have argued to the contrary. But, when Gamzee was in a mood like this…  
  
Creeping very quickly towards the apex of his stance, Karkat could rise no higher. How he still tried, however, even as Gamzee kept constant those condescending murmurs to him. Some of them were just downright degrading. While he was well aware (or at least mostly sure…) that they were all meant in a pale means, they still hurt a bit. It was with a defeated sort-of sigh that he reluctantly dropped his guard, lowering himself back onto the soles of his feet, nestling uncomfortably on Gamzee's knee. He closed his eyes as Gamzee laughed at him in a delicate yet chilled manner, feeling blood rush into his cheeks as he shifted his weight a bit to try and relieve a bit of the pressure. What a day to be wearing jeans. Nevermind the fact that he felt perfectly self-conscious whenever anything of this sort happened… being caught completely off-guard like this hadn't helped either.  
  
Gamzee's grin widened as his best friend lowered down onto his knee, letting the welcome weight and warmth familiarize itself before he thought to lower it just enough so that Karkat wasn't being entirely supported by him. "That's my motherfuckin' wiggler," he crooned to the smaller figure, pressing a gentle kiss to his moirail's forehead and letting his knee move enough for another gritty transaction between itself and the crook of those unfortunate jeans. The change was a very, very soft noise from Karkat. His eyes were closed, trying more than anything to focus on things other than what whimsically inevitable situation this was leading to. Or… or even… what was happening. What it was doing. It wasn't fair, dammit. Gamzee was just so much _bigger_ than Karkat was, so much more overpowering. Shouldn't any normal troll be able to get away? Or have some sort-of say in what happened? …but Karkat knew, deep down, what Gamzee would torment him for, saying 'oh, but you really like it' - was true. As degrading and embarrassing and as nerve-wracking as it was, it was still what kept him here. At least, Karkat could never say it was a boring life.  
  
That comfort, however, was long since buried in his mind as he struggled against making another noise like that. It was just as dangerous as doing something like trying to make the troll stop. This silence and concentration was obviously irking Gamzee, and so actions were taken to try and break it. One last rub of the knee was given before he closed the gap between them, making sure the length of his leg and thigh were ffffelt as he got closer; the zipper of his own pants now nestled against Karkat's thigh as the Cancer's was to his. He'd taken to normal pants more, lately... the spotted fabric kinda giving him bad memories. Gamzee's elbows rest against the wall now, still gripping those wrists as he pointedly ground himself against the smaller one, making ample passes at his exposed neck and collarbone with a careless mouth. Karkat had since taken to biting the inside of his bottom lip every time an urge to thrash or make a noise arose, and found the exercise to work pretty well for him. Much, of course, to Gamzee's dismay. The unconscious struggles to get away, however, were working _well_ in the taller troll's favor… evident by the sudden trembles that'd chase through him(not to mention the need to bite down on his lip just a little harder) whenever he moved in a certain way. Gamzee had him right where he wanted him, essentially. There was nowhere for him to go. The realization set in with another helpless sound, causing Gamzee to press closer; nudge his leg _higher._  
  
It was too much for Karkat to bear.  
  
 _"Puh…"_ he'd began on a hasty breath before he could worry his lip enough to stop himself. _"Ple…ease…" Please, Gamzee, just stop._ Karkat had done his best to remain… as… neutral as possible through this whole little assault. His best efforts had been for naught, however, as he quickly caught onto his own need for a bit of private time. But the Capricorn just ate it up. It was nearly impossible to hide the sudden flash of giddiness the stammered word brought from Gamzee, evident in the smuggest of grins shown at him as he pulled back a bit. Removing his person from Karkat's he tutted softly. The noise in and of itself unnerved the Cancer. He was aware of the moods Gamzee got put into now and again but rarely was he willing or able to provide ample respite from them. He was almost… dangerous. While not frail Karkat was still fairly small, and the damage that the taller troll was capable of doing was startling. Gamzee began, then, to move his hands downward, consequently lowering Karkat's as well but not letting go of his wrists. The unspoken command of 'kneel' was communicated by this gesture, and the littler troll awkwardly lowered himself as such with minimal injury but maximum awkwardness. And mild discomfort. Again with those savage, unforgiving jeans.  
  
At this angle, Karkat's mouth was pretty parallel with what he was staring at now; a fairly plain belt and the zipper of the other troll's khaki pants. He looked up towards Gamzee, who shrugged in feigned innocence. 'I don't know how you got down there,' the motion said, 'but you might as well do something while you're at it.' Karkat moved his hand away from the wall a fraction of an inch before it was slammed back into it again. His startled, confused cry was unanswered, but the silence and heavy air spoke for Gamzee enough. Karkat shifted a bit, the motion bringing a bit of contact between his own thigh and his zipper. Hands were stuck, and the nooksniffer had just _left_ him all unsatisfied like that. How dare he. Continuing to help himself the best he could he leaned shakily forward to undo Gamzee's belt with naught but his mouth and teeth; the action thankfully hushing the noises he drew from himself in the process. Such a shy creature. Shy, courteous little thing. Belt opened, he looked up to Gamzee again only to receive another look; this time a little nod down between them. Job not done. A conclusion that should have been obvious.  
  
A quaking sigh and Karkat leaned forward again, feeling the stress and burn on his upper back and shoulders as he did so. A body - well, his anyway - was not meant to bend like that. Complaining about it would be useless, and he figured his discomforted winces were only fodder for the figure towering over him. Figure towering over him that, he noticed, kept giggling quietly every other moment or so. The button took a bit of work, but he finally managed to get it undone by using his top teeth to scrape the fabric over the top of the button, holding it in place with his tongue and lower teeth. It took more than one try, each just that much more embarrassing and nerve-wracking than the last. The hushed jeers from above weren't helping, either. Cheeks were well flushed for reasons other than his obvious need for attention by the time he'd finished, feeling the first makings of sweat on his brow and neck as he sat back for a moment to catch his breath. Just the zipper was left. Rather than take a century and get mocked some more, he rocked forward again, muffling his little pant of need into Gamzee's thigh as he caught the zipper in his mouth, and gave it a painful tug downwards.  
  
A sharp stab caught him just next to his left shoulder, and he whined in spite of himself. Head rest against the wall behind him, catching his breath as he waited for the pain to pass. Taking advantage of the lapse, Gamzee managed to nudge down his pants with some fancy footwork, tugging on the hem with the rubber soles of his shoes. They caught his boxers, too, bringing them far down enough to expose what Karkat had been working so diligently to free. Tilting his head straight again, a sort-of groan caught in Karkat's throat. He knew it was inevitable, but he just disliked the whole prospect enough he hadn't expected Gamzee to actually make him get this far. Again, he looked up, but his eyes fell a moment later back to the center of attention.  
  
After so much silence from Gamzee, his voice made Karkat jump.  
  
"It opens its mouth," he coaxed, a shade under gentle. Bottom lip, already pink and tender from so much abuse, was fretted yet again. Karkat glanced away for a moment, debating on whether or not he should actually vocalize his disagreement with the situation or not. There was little time to decide as he felt a sudden pressure on his protein chute. Gamzee had leaned forward, just a smidge, on pointed toe to press his knee into the Cancer's trachea. Not enough to damage, but breathing was certainly more of a chore than it had been previously. It was a warning. "It opens. Its motherfuckin' mouth." Gilded with irritation, the tone was bordering a growl. Shaking now, Karkat struggled to swallow at least twice before he opened, gasping as the knee was removed. His face, hot from the flash of fear and the still-present sweat, was now decorated with red pinprick tears, white-hot, at the corner of his eyes. Jegus, that troll could be frightening.  
  
Karkat was never fond of this part, so he closed his eyes for the nonce and kept his mouth open lest he get another terrifying lesson in listening. He knew what was coming but he wasn't any less surprised by the sudden warmth that covered the pad of his tongue. It made him shiver. Eyes peeked open , short breaths painting the other troll's cruel shaft with moisture. Gamzee grinned down at him slyly, but it was almost a little too obvious that he was holding himself back from all but jamming the rest of his bulge down the poor kid's throat. First things first. "You'd better be careful," he warned. "I'll put my motherfuckin' knee through your jaw if anything but your tongue or lips touch my bulge." It pulled a nervous whimper from Karkat, but his eyes spoke his understanding. He obviously couldn't have nodded.  
  
With surprising gentility that contradicted everything else that had happened up until this point, the Capricorn gave a slow press of his hips forward, urging Karkat to get to work. An unpracticed diligence made the smaller troll move his head closer just a bit, willing his shaking muscles to do his dirty bidding. As fantastic as the whole partial immobilization thing was, it left room for error - namely, neither Gamzee nor Karkat's hands were free to guide neither bulge nor face. Karkat was trusting Gamzee to not crush his skull into the wall, and likewise Gamzee was trusting Karkat to actually do something. That trust was little more than fear carefully packaged in idle threats, but it worked all the same.  
  
The Capricorn let out a long sigh. Sometimes the inexperienced ones were the best. Karkat happened to be a great example. His unsure motions and awkward little fumbles were almost endearing through the haze of Gamzee's increasing need to get to the point. His tongue was certainly working fine; Gamzee had never credited it for much. Their kissing sessions were usually short, but that was mostly his fault. He'd never really educated Karkat on these things and he didn't want to seem like he was scolding the him in doing so. He'd have to put it to much better use now that he was able to witness how… strong it was. Working in conjunction with the rest of his mouth as moved back and forth along the erection, taking an awkward moment or so to get some required attention to himself with a shift of his weight here or a quiet rub of his thigh there. The noises were nothing short of precious, however, and in between Gamzee's own little sighs and grunts he couldn't help but smile at the Cancer's.  
  
Karkat was at least trying his best. Rather unfamiliar in the more daunting areas of a relationship like this he felt that intrinsic need to impress or, at the very least, please his moirail. Matesprit? It was the little things in it that made him feel so awkward, so out of place. Where was he supposed to keep his eyes? Did Gamzee want him to look up at him or was letting his vision stray like he was waiting for a bus perfectly normal? Those little noises he couldn't stop himself from making when Gamzee pulled back every so often, were they embarrassing? (The ones he made when he was able to brush his own concealed bulge against another part of himself he cared much less about… those were at least spawned from something a bit more normal.) Were his cheeks supposed to be so red? Was Gamzee's bulge supposed to be so… warm? - Little things like that, things that most people wouldn't have given the time of day to ran through his head next to his own increasing need for bodily attention. Gamzee dipped back a little closer this time, and Karkat almost had to move his head back to keep from being overwhelmed. He heard the taller troll's breath picking up, and wondered, too, if that was just as normal.  
  
Hnnn. Gamzee sighed again. He wouldn't be able to keep up this polite charade much longer. It'd been ages since he'd last had a good blowjob from Karkat or anyone, and he was getting impatient. No intentions of telling the  he had a bit more than that in mind, though. The Capricorn felt his own hands shaking as Karkat became a bit more aware of what he was doing, a bit more in tune with the rhythm and a bit more precise with his actions. Ff…fuck it. He took a breath and fell out of rhythm for a split second before pressing forward about two inches further than he had been previously, causing Karkat's head to move in quick escape to the wall behind him with a dull thud. _This_ is why a wall was there. The gracious, courteous wall.  
  
Any moment before this would have been a wonderful opportunity for Karkat to remind Gamzee that he had a horribly sensitive gag reflex… but it was probably evident by the fact he could barely keep from choking around Gamzee that this was true. He jerked his head back and bonked it on the wall behind him, a short and almost frightened noise coming from him as his aggressor pulled back again. This time, Karkat didn't pursue. He… he learned quickly that he didn't have to. Gamzee came back a second later, pressing forward still. This time, the head of his bulge nearly prodded the back of his throat. Gamzee pulled back again, and there was a tight grip on Karkat's wrists. "You're not all up an' fuckin' _working,"_ Gamz growled, thrusting forward again with a bit more gusto. More ready than he had been before, Karkat recovered from the reprimand and closed his mouth around the bulge only to have it jerked back more quickly. This… was getting dangerous yet again.  Tears still peeking from the corners of his eyes still, the quickened pace left little time for him to try and give the other troll an adequate blow job - it didn't occur to him that that was no longer what he was looking for.  
  
A splinter of guilt stuck in the paw of his conscience as Gamzee began jerking his hips a bit more errantly into his best friend's mouth, giving less care to what he'd do with it and more attention to the mere fact it was a warm, wet hole that existed in front of him. He even took half a step closer to Karkat, giving himself less effort in his thrusts but surely a bit more of a complication for his... moirailsprit? Materail? Oh well. He'd get over it. _"There you motherfuckin' go, brother,"_ he muttered through choppy breaths, nails digging into the soft sides of Karkat's wrists. _"You're all up and gettin' the hang of it."_ Almost certain Karkat couldn't hear him, be it from the sound of his own head thunking against the wall or the breathiness with which he spoke(or was it the troll's own noises of protest?) - it didn't matter.  
  
Oh, _joy._ Had Karkat any inclination that his partner was interested in practically face-fucking him he might have put up more of a fight. In actuality he was more the type to feel guilty about doing a poor job than he was feeling sorry for himself that he was gagging on his materail's bone bulge. Each thrust came closer and closer, the troll's nose almost bumping Gamzee's abdomen. The tears had welled and breached his eyelids, searing watery red paths down his cheeks through the very fine layer of sweat that had implanted itself on his visage. It was just… so… uncomfortable. Every time Gamzee's bulge nicked the back of his throat he felt himself wretch just a little bit; shoulders jerking forward and stomach heaving. There was barely enough time between each blow to cough, so he found himself holding his breath and wheezing every now and again. Damnable gag reflex. He'd read somewhere that if you squeezed your thumb in your left palm it'd curb it, but he was neither coordinated enough or able to even move his hands at present. And that was a dumn human myth, anyway.  
  
Gamzee was close. Karkat, as it had been mentioned, was fairly slight even for being the same age. Not waifish or underfed or fodder for the wet dreams of older-trolls-that-liked-younger-ones, but… a shade under-developed perhaps. Everything about him just made him seem like he were three or four years younger in the size department. It went without saying, then, that he was a pretty nice fit. _"Nnnh..."_ the Capricorn slipped, tipping his head back and basking in the warm feel of  his find. It was fairly grand. Hng. He couldn't take much more of this…  
  
Immediately thankful he had been able to draw in a lungful of air a moment before, Gamzee had taken to planting himself mere inches away from him. Where previously the thrusts had at least left his throat unobstructed for a moment or two, now it was a rhythm that kept Gamzee mostly submerged in his mouth. Tears streamed down his cheeks, moreso just from the physical stress than anything else at this point. His eyes hurt, his throat burned and his stomach was sore from heaving. Just when Karkat thought he was going to black out from lack of oxygen Gamzee pulled back, granting him a second to breathe. A short-lived victory as the man thrust back, this time hilting himself into the troll's throat. Entirely. _"Swallow, motherfucker,"_ he demanded. Karkat struggled to, instead choking on another gag. Gamzee pulled back enough to lift KK's head off the wall before using his own hips to slam him back into it. _"Best friend, I said sw… **swallow**."_   The sensation that followed was instantly greeted with a luxuriant groan from the man; the Cancer's throat tightening from the order. Even the consequent gag that followed proved to be quite advantageous as it pushed Gamzee right over the edge he'd been coasting on for the past few minutes. He found himself leaning down a bit, hips shuddering as he gracelessly let go his indigo genetic fluid into the back of the Karkat's throat, heaving a great sigh of relief as he did so. Not a pail, but it'd do just fine. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't do this more often. It was a good motherfuckin' time. Not wanting to rob him of any of his duties, however, he pulled back in time to give Karkat just enough to swallow.  
  
Karkat felt his insides quake as the troll loosed into him, almost able to track the fluid as it slid hotly down his throat. It made him feel a little sick, but that could just as easily have been credited to the amount of physical strain his core had just been put through. Barely together as he felt the same sickening warmth in his mouth, he was an instant away from spitting it out. But Gamzee surely would have killed him, so he instead did his best to swallow it without throwing it and the rest of it up altogether. He slumped against the wall, delighting little in the fact he was finally able to breathe again but not above abusing the fact. His stomach was still wracked with after tremors of the stress, his shoulders still twitching gently. The slightly bittersweet taste was still in his mouth, and he swallowed again to try and get rid of it. He'd have to tell Gamzee to get a better diet if this were going to become habit. Faygo and slime had tinted the genetic material rather disgustingly. He looked up at him through heavy, lidded eyes. Gamzee was smiling at him, his own lids low; eyes still dimly burning with the follow-up of his 'playtime'.  
  
"A-and… I didn't even have to tell you to keep it down. You're a good motherfuckin' best friend." Less occupied now, Karkat could see the sheen of sweat that had formed on Gamzee's face, too; even a few lines where it had beaded and fallen somewhere into his shirt.  
  
"C… c-can I go now?" Karkat pleaded breathily. Now that he was able to focus more on anything else, his attention fell to his own lap where he was absently nursing his own problem against the crook of his pants. He didn't even bother trying to stop the helpless little whimpers that came from every brush of fabric. Wanting eyes scanned the Capricorn's face for a sign of resignation. Would he let Karkat go? "Pl… please," he added in a soft pant, hoping that perhaps manners were the secret answer to a question he'd never know.


End file.
